Rotatable components are known and used in machinery, such as gas turbine engines. For example, a typical gas turbine engine includes blades that are mounted for rotation on a disk. The blades include a keyed root that mechanically interlocks with a corresponding receiver on the disk. Such a configuration permits the blades to be relatively easily slid into or out of the disk for installation or maintenance.